metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Outer Heaven Uprising
200km north of the country of Galzburg, South Africa, laid the fortress of Outer Heaven, a heavily fortified state that had been founded by a legendary mercenary in the late 1980s. In 1995, the western world had received intelligence that warned of a weapon of mass destruction that was supposedly being constructed deep within the fortress of Outer Heaven. The government called in the high-tech Special Forces unit FOXHOUND, commanded by the legendary soldier Big Boss, to infiltrate the fortress, and ordered them to send in an agent to assess the situation and neutralize whatever threat the weapon posed to the western world. In a mission known as "Operation: Intrude N312," FOXHOUND operative Gray Fox infiltrated the Outer Heaven stronghold. Days later, contact with Gray Fox was lost; his final transmission consisted only of two words: "METAL GEAR..." The operation Beings Rookie FOXHOUND operative Solid Snake, was ordered by Big Boss to perform a follow up mission entitled Operation Intrude N313. His mission objectives were to rescue the missing agent Gray Fox, and to find out the truth behind Metal Gear. Snake infiltrated Outer Heaven through its sewer system, and proceeded into the base, eventually managing to locate Gray Fox with the help of Outer Heaven’s POWs and resistance leader Kyle Schneider. Gray Fox revealed to Snake the true meaning behind Metal Gear: a walking battle tank capable of launching a nuclear missile from any kind of terrain! Luckily it was still in a hangar in Outer Heaven and had not yet been activated. Fox told Snake to find Dr. Drago Petrovich Madnar, the creator of Metal Gear and the only person who knew how to properly destroy it. Mercenary After fighting his way through the Outer Heaven mercenaries Shotmaker and Machinegun Kid, Snake disguised himself as an enemy officer in order to sneak into the Second Building. Proceeding into the buildings basement, Snake eventually found Dr. Madnar, who immediately revealed himself as a fake and activated a trap, which Snake quickly avoided. Confused, Snake continued to search for the real Dr. Madnar, encountering Fire Trooper on the way. Snake came into contact with Jennifer, another member of the resistance, who helped him locate the real Dr. Madnar and told him where to locate a Rocket Launcher, which he could use to defeat the seemingly invincible Bloody Brads who were guarding the area near where Madnar was being held. After destroying the Bloody Brads, Snake entered Madnar’s cell, Madnar asked Snake to find his daughter, Ellen. Only then would he tell Snake how to destroy Metal Gear. Snake made his way back to the basement of the Second Building and was contacted by another member of the resistance named Diane, and advised him on how to locate Ellen. Ellen was in the First Building’s basement, but luckily the two basements were connected by an underground passageway, filled with traps. Rescuing Ellen, she tells Snake that her father was forced to make Metal Gear. Metal Gear TX-55 After retracing his steps, Dr. Madnar informed Snake that Metal Gear TX-55 was located on the 100th floor basement of the Third Building. In order to destroy it, Snake needed to place Plastic Explosives on it's feet in a set order. Determined to destroy Metal Gear, Snake headed to the Third Building. Once there, Snake was ambushed by enemy forces, but managed to easily slip past and make his way to the elevator. Walking out into the basement, Snake found he didn’t have the right card key to properly enter the basement. Contacted again by Jennifer, she informed Snake of a wall he could blow up in order to find an Oxygen Tank he can use to go through the sewage duct in the Second Building in order to find the right card key. After making his way through the sewage ducts, Snake was challenged by Coward Duck who was holding the card key Snake needed. Duck hid himself behind POWs and used boomerangs to attack Snake. Snake awaited his chance to attack and took it, easily defeating Duck. Rescuing the POWs, one revealed himself as Jennifer’s brother and told Snake to use the ladder on the left when escaping Outer Heaven. Return of FOXHOUNDER Heading back to the 100th floor basement, Snake was contacted by Kyle Schneider who was about to inform Snake of the truth behind Outer Heaven’s leader, but his communications were cut off before being able to finish. As Snake advanced, he rescued another POW who revealed the shocking truth; Outer Heaven’s leader was none other than FOXHOUND commander Big Boss himself! Devastated but determined, Snake pressed on and found himself in Metal Gears hangar. Placing explosives on its leg as per Madnar’s instructions, it wasn’t long before Metal Gear was destroyed. Suddenly, Outer Heaven’s self destruct sequence had been activated. Moving on, Snake came face-to-face with the legendary Big Boss himself. Informing Snake that he had only been sent in to gather false information, but had achieved too much, Big Boss told Snake that he had crushed his ambitions and would not die alone. After a ruthless battle, Snake defeated Big Boss and quickly made his way for the escape route, with the timer for the self destruct sequence ticking away. After successfully escaping, and with Outer Heaven exploding behind him, Solid Snake called back to HQ, informing them that Metal Gear had been destroyed, and that Operation Intrude N313 had been a success... See Also *Timeline *Metal Gear Category:Events Category:Metal Gear Category:Operations